


Heathens

by Iceprincessforlife



Category: Achievement Hunter
Genre: Brief mention of fake AH crew, Crazy, Death, Guns, Mass Murder, Multi, Murder, achievement hunter - Freeform, jeremy dooley - Freeform, michael jones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceprincessforlife/pseuds/Iceprincessforlife
Summary: Michael and Jeremy are at the wrong place at the wrong time. Just when they think that are gonna have a good time shit hits the fan and things go horribly wrong. But maybe it wasn't all bad?*terrible at descriptions, sorry!*





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a story I whipped up after listening to Heathens by Twenty One Pilots. If you are sensitive to the subject of shootings and mass murders please don't read this, its not super detailed but there is detail there!  
> If this gets enough attention and enough people like it I might continue it as a story and actually have character development and relationship development.  
> Hope you enjoy it and feel free to listen to Heathens by twenty one pilots while you read it!

Slowing walking down the street you listen to your heels click on the sidewalk. The night is completely silent and you let out a soft chuckle as you think of all the peaceful people comfortable in their homes. You push open the door to a shady looking bar and walk inside, taking in a breath of alcohol and musty air. You make your way over to the bar and sit down on one of the bar stools before placing an order for (your favorite drink). You are dressed in a pair of jet black booty shorts and a red crop top which match your black and red high heel boots. Tattooed on your side are claw marks with blood dripping from them and on your wrist there is a tattoo that reads ‘insane’. 

As the bar tender brings you your drink you give him a smirk and a smooth thank you before spinning on your stool and facing the crowd. You search around the bar until you notice two men leaning against the wall, one with curly auburn hair and another with short brown hair dyed a bright red. You gracefully get up off your chair, down your drink and make your way over to the men. The auburn haired man is the first one to lift his head and then nudge his buddy beside him who also looks up.  
“Hey boys, not interested in dancing tonight are we?” You say smoothly, your voice laced with a underlying sexy tone.  
The red haired man flashes a smirk before shaking his head and holding up his drink.  
“Just here for a drink and a bit of time to unwind.” He says, “What about you? You look like a dancer.”  
You let out a hearty chuckle and shrug before allowing your eyes to scan the crowd around you.  
“Just here for a little fun that’s all.”

“All my friends are heathens, take it slow.  
Wait for them to ask you who you know.  
Please don’t make any sudden moves,  
you don’t know the half of the abuse”

“Fun? We can give you a bit of fun.” The curly haired man says with a crooked smile which you respond to with a smirk and a nod to the back door.  
You turn on your heel and begin to walk to the door and note that the two men are following you. Michael Jones and Jeremy Dooley, two members from the Fake AH crew who think they run this town.  
“Simple targets.” You think to yourself with a wicked laugh.  
Once you get outside you turn around only to be pinned against the wall by Michael who begins to roughly kiss your neck. You can already smell the alcohol on his breathe as you inhale deeply before snaking your hands around his waist. You glance to your side to see Jeremy watching with a smirk on his face, you can’t help but run your tongue across your lips causing him to twitch slightly. 

“Welcome to the room of people,  
Who have rooms of people that they loved one day,  
docked away.  
Just because we check the guns at the door,  
Doesn’t mean our brains will change from hand grenades.”

You take your turn now to kiss down Michael’s jaw and down onto his neck, slowly running your tongue along his color bone. He lets out a groan which causes you to smirk and begin to suck on a spot on his neck. His hands grip tightly to your hips and suddenly you are pushed backwards into Jeremy who begins to kiss your neck from behind you. You mentally counted down in your head as you let your hands wander down Michael’s body as Jeremy continues his attack.

“You’re lovin’ on the psychopath sitting next to you.  
You’re lovin’ on the murderer sitting next to you.  
You’ll think, how’d I get here, sitting here next to you?”

The front doors of the bar fly open allowing three hooded figures to walk in causing people close to the door to glance up. Some of the more sober people slowly lower their drinks, preparing for any actions that will need to take place. The hooded figure at the front of the ground glances around the bar looking for you and when he doesn’t see you he slowly smiles. His teeth are sharp and jagged in his mouth that is hidden away from the crowd that is still watching him as well as his hard gray eyes. He raises his hand slightly and in an instant all three figures are holding guns.  
“Goodnight ladies and gentlemen.” A cold, husky voice calls out right before the guns are lifted and bullets begin to explode around the bar.  
People scream as others around them drop to the floor, bullets pierce skin and splatter blood across the bar floor.

“But after all I’ve said, please don’t forget.”

Michael’s head snaps towards the door of the bar as well as Jeremy’s while you crack a smile. You move quickly, smashing Jeremy back against the wall, knocking the air out of him before launching at Michael and pinning him down to the ground. He stares up at you with wide eyes and you flash a wicked grin before leaning down to whisper in his ear.  
“Where do you think you’re going baby?”

“All my friends are heathens, take it slow.  
Wait for them to ask you who you know.  
Please don’t make any sudden moves,  
you don’t know the half of the abuse”

Jeremy slowly lifts his head and watches as you lean down and nip at Michael’s ear who freezes under your touch.  
“You aren’t just here for fun.” Jeremy growls which causes you to lift your head and look at him.  
“Of course I am.” You let out a giggle as the sound of gun shots fill your ears and fill you with glee.  
Inside the bar people are still screaming, crying and running for exits or places to hide. One of the gunners catches a woman who was running for the door and wraps her up in his arms.  
“No need to run baby, I’ve got you.” He whispers into her ear before looking down at her pale face.  
The woman was staring up into a scarred face ruined from many bad encounters and years of abuse.  
She let out a whimper just before the man slid a knife out from his sleeve and drove it through her back silencing her immediately.  
“Oops, no wonder I’m single.” He chuckles to himself.

“We don't deal with outsiders very well  
They say newcomers have a certain smell  
Yeah, I trust issues, not to mention  
They say they can smell your intentions”

Suddenly the back door open and a terrified younger man stands in the doorway. You look up at him from your position on Michael’s chest and smile softy before standing up.  
“Don’t be scared, we can help you.” You say as you make your way towards him.  
Michael and Jeremy both leap to their feet and open their mouths only to the man’s eyes widen and your hand whip past his neck. The man lets out a curdled gasp as his mouth fills with blood from the knife that had sliced across his throat. Blood flowed down his neck and onto the front of his shirt as he gripped tightly to your shirt before dropping to the floor, face now hollow. You turn back to the boys and they gasp as they take in the sight. You were now covered in blood, splattered across your face, arms and shirt. You have a crooked smile on your tainted lips and your eyes held the insanity that flowed through your body.

“You're lovin' on the freak show sitting next to you.  
You'll have some weird people sitting next to you.  
You'll think "how did I get here, sitting next to you?"  
But after all I've said, please don't forget.”

The gun shots have stopped at this point as you turn and walk into the bar followed closely by Jeremy and Michael. Michael freezes a few steps in while Jeremy feels his body convulse and his vision blur. The once packed bar was now painted a bright shade of red. Bodies littered the floor surrounded by puddles of blood. Bodies that looked like that had been running, some that didn’t seem to have a clue as to what was happening and others who were protecting the people around them. Bodies were covered in bullet holes, knife wounds and cuts from the glass of broken cups. You let out a giggle and clap your hands as you take in the sight in front of you.  
“It’s like a beautiful painting, don’t you think.”  
“W….what have you done….” Michael chokes out.  
That’s when the three men appear from the shadows of the bar and walk over to you. Michael’s eyes widen and his mouth falls open, unable to form words. He knew the men as one of the most dangerous murders around these parts who are responsible for so many mass murders. You walk over to Michael and slowly close his jaw and press your lips against his ear.  
“Don’t be scared Michael, be thankful you are still alive.” You whisper softly.

“All my friends are heathens, take it slow.  
Wait for them to ask you who you know.  
Please don’t make any sudden moves,  
you don’t know the half of the abuse”

“Can we kill ‘em?” One of the men ask which causes you to whip around and let out a snarl.  
“Don’t lay a hand on them; you’re done so fuck off.” You snap which causes the men to narrow their eyes.  
“Since when do we leave people alive (Y/N)?” The lead man huffs.  
You stalk up to him and grab him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him close to your face so you can feel his breath.  
“Don’t question me, listen to me and do as I say, understood?” You hiss out, digging your nails into his flesh.  
He nods once as you release him, quickly turning on his heel and making a beeline for the door. You wait until the door closes behind them before you turn back to the boys. Both of them are staring at you with wide eyes and no words to say.  
“W…why?” Jeremy stammers out.  
“Why what?”  
“Why did you not just let them kill us, why do you care about our lives?” You can only shrug and flash a crazy smile.  
You step forward and slide a piece of paper into Michael’s pocket before turning and walking out of the bloody bar, leaving the men to stand there staring after you.

~~~Time skip to a week later~~~

You glance across the room with your heels propped up on the table in front of you. The three men are at a larger table sorting out guns and ammo, preparing for another mission later that night. You slowly look sideways, watching out the window at the setting sun, slowly lowering over the unexpected city below. The sound of the buzzer going off forces your eyes back to the room and you nodded your head to one of the men to check the door. He slowly walks over to the door and presses the button to allow whoever was ringing into the building.  
“Go fetch them.” You say calmly causing the man to nod and leave the room.  
“Who is it?” One of the other men huff out to which you simply shrug. 

“Why'd you come, you knew you should have stayed  
I tried to warn you just to stay away.”

When the door to the room opens again you aren’t surprised when the man pushes in two younger men, auburn haired and red haired. Michael lets out a huff of annoyance before allowing himself to look up and spot you sitting at the table. Jeremy follows his eyes and spots you as you stand up, walk around the front of the table and hop up onto the front of it. You usher them over with your finger and a smirk and wait for them to make their way across the room. They stop in front of you without saying a single word and wait for you to start.  
“I didn’t expect you two to actually show up, you know this isn’t just some fun little bank robbery.”  
“We aren’t stupid.” Michael says softly but then clears his throat and repeats himself louder.  
You nod once and then look past them at the men surrounding the table of weapons. The last of the ammo was sorted and the guns looked cleaned and ready to go as did your men. You look back and this time lock eyes with Jeremy who looks slightly less sure of himself than Michael.  
“Why did you choose to come boys?” You finally ask after a long moment of silence.  
They exchange glances before looking back at you again as you lean back on your hands, crossing your legs.  
“You spared our lives, we owe you a favor.” You shake your head and smirk at them, leaning forward.  
“You don’t owe me nothin’ boys. If that’s the only reason you’re here, I suggest you leave now. I didn’t spare your lives because I expected repayment; you don’t have anything I want.”  
The men blink but don’t move from their spots in front of you until finally Michael smirks and steps towards you.  
“Also we like your type of crazy.” He says in a husky voice.

You wrap your legs around his waist and pull him close to you, grabbing his chin with your hand and lifting his head to meet your eyes. You run your finger along his jaw line and then pull him forward until your lips meet. Michael tenses at first but slowly relaxes and rests his hands on either side of you, deepening the kiss. You pull back way too soon for his liking but keep your legs wrapped around him as you look up and meet Jeremy’s eyes. Before you can say anything your men clean their throats and your eyes snap past Jeremy’s head to them.  
“I don’t mean to interrupt but we’re running out of time.” The lead man states calmly which causes you to smile.  
“Of course, we shouldn’t be late for our date, no?” Your voice slides out like silk with no hint of regret for what is about to happen.  
“Care to join us boys?” You say, looking back at Michael and Jeremy who slowly nod.  
You let go of Michael and slide down from the table before walking over to the weapons and grabbing two more guns. You turn and toss them to the boys who grab them quickly and check them for ammo. You grab the things you need, tuck them away and finally the group is ready to go.  
“Well boys, welcome to your first mission.” You look at Michael and Jeremy and smirk. “Don’t go soft on me before the night is done, got it?” They nod and move to your side as you turn and nod to your men.  
“Then let’s go have some fun.”

“And now they're outside ready to bust.  
It looks like you might be one of us.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive, whaaat?!  
> Sorry for such a long time away, I just didn't have the motivation to write!  
> If you liked this story and want to read more just post a comment! If you have any other ideas or prompts for other stories just post them in the comments and ill see what I can do!


End file.
